Star gazing One Shot
by KveldUlfur
Summary: John would be fascinated by the field of high grass, if he wasn't running from the Mogadorians, who were hot on his and Sam's heals.


John would be fascinated by the field of high grass, if he wasn't running from the Mogadorians, who were hot on his and Sam's heals. After a while of running for their lifes, John quickly glanced behind him, and saw no sign of the Mogadorians who previously were hunting them donwn like wild beasts. The running slowly turned into jogging, and the jogging turned into falling on the ground panting while looking into the star-filled sky above their heads. John's dye blond locks stick to the sweat covering his forehead, he hears Sam pant beside him, and something about that makes his chest tighten.

Sam laughed; resulting in butterflies flying around like crazy in John's stomach. To be honest, his love for Sarah had faded a bit when they parted on 'that day', it was silly indeed that, out of everyone, could make him blush in a second, give him sweaty palms and make him shift nervously every time the brunett would look his way.

"Shit, I'm dying." Sam states between giggles and exhausted let's his head roll to the side, gazing John's ridiculously blue eyes, it felt like staring into the abyss. John is fighting every possible longing in his body to cup Sam's face between his hands and kiss him senseless. It's so incredibly tempting, and John can feel his body twitch, longing for Sam's warm touch. For a while they lay there in silence, not uttering a word, just looking at each other observing something they already had observed so many times, with small stolen glances when the other was not looking. They would chase each others tails, this game which they both were playing.

It was weird Six hadn't said anything yet about their peeks and gazes, as they were painfully obvious at this point. Sam was the first to break the eye contact; he glanced back into the pitch black sky, the sweat covering his forehead sparkles in the moonlight. John forced himself to look away into the sky, his longing growing stronger with the second. "So, how is Sarah? I heard you talk to her yesterday."

Sam asked not taking his gaze off the twinkling sky; John frowned and ruffled his blond hair. "I-I broke up with her, to tell you the truth." Sam snapped his head back to the side, facing John's profile. "What the hell? Why would you do that, isn't Sarah you're one true love or whatever?"

John clenched his fists and licked his lips, his heart was aching with something a normal human being would call love, but John really didn't want to admit that Sam was the one he truly loved, Sam was straight. Sam- Sam is amazing, no matter what he did, it made Johns heart speed up a bit and become nervous like a girl. Girl's probably had more balls than him and it just made John feel worse, but this was something he had to get off his chest.

He could die tomorrw, hell Sam could die tomorrow. John knows he can't save everybody, he's bound to lose someone close to him. He might as well tell Sam now, no matter how the brunette will react, the worst thing that could happen is that Sam will reject him and call him a homo. John ponders for a second if he's actually gay, the only boy he's ever felt an attraction to is Sam. John loves girls, but he loves Sam more.

"I love you,"

John said quickly, a blush sneaked over his cheeks. Sam plopped himself on his elbows and looked at John confused. "Sorry dude, I didn't hear yo-." Sam isn't able to finish his sentence, as John cups his face and forces his lips on Sam's. It takes the brunette a second to figure out what's happening, since it all was going so fast. John really wants to run away, his mind is panicking, but his body feels so good, Sam's lips feel perfect on his, and he's not pulling away, but there is a dilemma. Sarah, she was supposed to be the only one he'll ever love, not Sam, this was totally not planed.

John felt a shiver of fear running up his spine as Sam forcefully pushes John away from him, scooting away from the blond. "I-I'm so sorry Sam, I don't know what came over me I just-" John's mumbling is cut off as Sam pulls at his black t-shirt and John's lips clash again onto Sam's. John happily responds, his hands wonder up to Sam's head, and they cup his cheeks, deepening the kiss. They pull away to breathe, they gaze into each other's eyes. Something about Sam's eyes makes John's heart jump. Eye's filled with such longing, and desperation for touch. "I..." Sam mumbles, "I love... you too." John doesn't answer, he just dives in for another kiss.


End file.
